You're not going crazy
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: Three years ago Edward died in a car crash...That's what Bella thinks at least. What happens when Bella stumbles her way back to their meadow and encounters someone or something who tries to kill her? Will someone come to her rescue? RnR! ONE SHOT!


_**A/N**_

**Okay so for all of you who have read my story "Will you be my Queen?" so far, this is dedicated to all of you! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**----------------------------**

You're not going crazy

**B.P.O.V**

I walked through the forest that was around my house, stumbling a few times over the roots that had been hidden underneath the ground from the storm we had yesterday.

I looked up into the small patch of sky, it was sunny. Something very rare in Forks.

I grinned as the wind blew across my face and through my brown wavy hair, making it shift upwards towards the sky.

My feet traveled carefully against the soft grass a few more times before I sat down at the base of a thick brown tree. I looked around to see a bright green meadow with flowers surrounding the small clearing.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I wrapped my arms around them, and closed my eyes. Letting the sun beat down on my pale face. I sighed and remembered the first time I came here…

-flashback-

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him, as he pulled me along by my hands through bushes and trees, having to catch me in a few times when I tripped over things. Not that I was complaining…

I had know Edward ever since I moved to this rainy place, from Phoenix Arizona. To say the least I wasn't very happy about it at first, but when I laid eyes on Edward my world turned upside down.

I think I'm in love!

He pulled me over to this big tree, ignoring my question, and sat down, tugging on my arm for me to sit next to him, which I did without hesitation.

It was almost sunset, I could see the light colors beginning to paint the sky, through a small opening in the leaves of the trees.

I smiled as Edward put his arms around me. I leaned back into the warmth of his body. "I love you Edward…" I mumbled, not realizing it until it was too late.

My eyes went wide, as my hand flew up and covered my mouth. I peeked over at him through my thick lashes, not ready to see the disgusted look on his face that I knew was going to be there.

'There goes the best friendship I've ever had…' I thought frowning as I looked up, I was shocked to say the least.

He was staring down at me with his deep green eyes, giving me a dazzling smile, the one's that made me melt whenever I saw it.

I watched with confused eyes as he lifted his hand to my cheek, making color rush to my face, as he brushed his thumb against it.

He leaned towards me, our lips were almost touching…my heart was beating faster then ever. "Bella…" his soft velvety voice whispered, before his warm, soft lips touched my own…

_-end flashback-_

I remembered it like it was only yesterday, though it was about three years ago from now, it was still fresh in my mind. It all happened before the…accident.

Edward, and his family had gotten into a car crash, shortly after, everyone had died…including Edward…

"Edward…" I cried his name into my hands, as the flashback ended. "W-Why did you have to die?!" I sobbed, tears were cascading down my face, unknown to me at the time.

I could still remember, his bronze colored hair and bright green eyes perfectly, as if he was sitting beside me we in the meadow, I missed him so much.

My heart ached whenever I thought about that crooked smile he always gave to me when I was feeling down.

A small whimper of pain escaped my lips as I laid my head down on top of my knees, which were as of now being held prisoner against my chest. I let tears roll down my face, not bothering to wipe them away, as they fell from my chin, staining my blue colored shirt.

I didn't even noticed the rustling in the bushes, my ears were engulfed in the sound of my sobs. I looked up when I heard a hissing sound.

My eyes went wide, I gazed into cruel deep red eyes, not as deep as Edward's of course, but deep enough that you could be hypnotized into a state of nothingness.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His voice was deep, yet silky and threatening. He smiled down at me, taking a step forward.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt, even through his clothes I could see the giant muscles that wrapped around his body. I gulped.

"Lunch?" The man asked, his blond colored hair flew in the wind. I couldn't think straight as he began to advance towards me.

My body was frozen, I felt like a deer trapped inside the way of headlights, as the oncoming car drew closer and closer.

He was in front of me in a matter of seconds, pinning me against the tree with his hands. One held both of my wrist. The other pinned my hair above my head against the tree, making my chin point towards the sky, exposing my neck to him.

His hands felt icy cold, as his fingers tightened around my tiny wrists. "Do you know what I am?" he whispered in my ear before he leaned forward. I felt cold lips on my neck. I whimpered in protest, not being able to form words.

A pain shot through my throat as I felt sharp teeth go through my fragile flesh. I moaned, as blood started to run down my neck, and then something through the man off of me in a blur.

"Stay away from her!" I heard a harsh velvety voice hiss, noticing bronze colored hair before everything went black…

----------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to a strong breeze, which made my hair turn and twist into tangles. The sun was still warm, in the late summer air. I felt it beating down against my soft cheeks.

"Bella?" A soft voice filled my ears. "Hmm?" I replied, trying to open my eyes to see who was calling me. I herd the person breathe out, as if he had been holding it in for a long time.

That's when I noticed, cold arms were wrapped around my legs and back. Memories came flooding back to me.

I gasped when I remembered the hands around my wrist. My eyes shot open. "Get away from me!" I yelled, not looking at the man who held me captive.

I tried to struggle to get away. "Please don't kill me…" I began to sob again, picturing the last time I saw Edward's face.

_-flashback-_

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon!" Edward's velvety voice called out to me. He and his family were going to go visit his grandmother who was in the hospital from catching an illness.

I ran up to the window of his parent's car, where he sat. He rolled down the window, and smiled at me, his eyes shining with happiness. "Bye Edward." I leaned into the car, and gave him a quick kiss. He grinned at me.

It had been almost two week since we started dating, since we shared our first kiss in the meadow…

_- end flashback-_

Tears were escaping freely from my eyes now, my sobs were the only sound that filled the air. If I was going to die, I wanted the last thing on my mind before I was killed to be Edward, to see his bronze colored hair, and soft smiling green eyes again.

I had stopped struggling against the man for a minute now. He still held me in a death grip, that I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of. One of his hands slid up and down my back, in an almost soothing manner, while the other one held my wrist.

"Shhh." the man whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I was sitting on his lap, my head was leaning into his chest. I sighed, Edward use to hold me like this whenever I was sad…minus holding my wrist prisoner at least.

A new set of tears slid down my face, this man wasn't Edward! I looked up at him to tell him to stop what he was doing, until I saw his eyes. I started to get lost.

The man, or should I say boy, looked about my age, 17, with dark golden eyes, that seemed to get a little brighter when I looked up at him.

His mouth was set in a small smile, and his hair was- I gasped. It was an shiny bronze color, I had a strong desire to reach up and touch it, like I had done with Edward's so many times before, but I beat it back.

"What happened?" I asked the ah…boy? I looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time his skin was paler then mine, almost white. I never knew you could call a boy beautiful, but that was the only way to describe him…beautiful.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, thinking it over. I noticed that his teeth looked sharper then the average human's, not up to the point that they were fangs, but they looked…pointier?

We stayed in silence for a long time, until he spoke. "I saved you…" The bronze haired boy said, a frown was on his face.

"Oh." I said, remembering the blur that had threw the man, if that was what he was, off of me. Was that him? "S-So you knocked that guy off of me?" I asked him nervously, my voice shaking, noticing that he was looking over my shoulder at something.

He nodded his head, still staring at whatever it is that he was looking at. I turned trying to look at what it was. I got a glimpse of a circle of black ashes. Next to it was something white, I craned my neck a little to see what it was. His arms not letting me turn my body anymore.

I gasped, and let out a shriek of horror, clinging onto the boy, I felt him tense a little from the surprise attack. It was a hand! And part of an arm! And it was covered in blood! And moving!

I felt my stomach turn as I looked at it. I've never been a big fan of blood. I turned so I was leaning against the man's chest again. "So you don't like blood?" he chuckled in my ear, a hint of mischief was in his voice, sending another shiver down my spine.

"N-No." I breathed, not daring to look up at him.

"Interesting." He stated, I could hear the smirk in his velvety voice.

His hands let go of my wrist then, I looked up at him, as he pushed me off of his lap gently. He stood up in a matter of seconds, with lightening type speed. I gasped and backed away from him, my back hit the tree.

"Close your eyes." he commanded, I did fearing what would happen if I didn't. I then heard something crack, and I winced at the sound.

"Okay." His voice was right next to my ear. My eyes fluttered open, I first noticed how close his face was to mine. I almost wanted to…no I couldn't. He's not Edward!

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a small fire start to burn out. I shuttered at seeing a shadow of the hand in it. "Are you alright?" The boy asked, putting one of his hands on my neck, I shivered from his cold touch.

"Sorry." he mumbled, and brought his hand back. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment, as the boy stood up. He stiffened for a second and brought his hand up to his face to examine it.

I gasped as he put his fingers to his lips, tasting my blood. I turned away at the sight.

"I can tell why he went after you though…you taste…delicious." He said his tone held amazement in it. I turned my head towards him, trying to hide my neck. My hear started to beat wildly.

He winked at me, and sat down beside me. I blushed at the, ah, compliment? If you could call it that…

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered, after a few minutes of silence, realization finally dawned on me. I was sitting next to a murdered. 'He did save my life though, so maybe he's not that -what am I thinking he just…I mean…How can I…I don't know…' I thought, battling to get my feelings straight inside of me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising up an eyebrow in confusion, as he laid one of his legs out on the grass, resting one of his arm on his knee that was raised into the warm air, he looked very relaxed for just killing someone..

"Aren't…Aren't you going to kill me?" I questioned, surprised how I could speak of my own death so calmly. I prayed that my heart wouldn't beat out of my chest.

He smiled at me, showing off his teeth. His eyebrow raised again, as if pondering the thought. I tried to hold back my shivers of panic as he leaned closer to me.

"Perhaps." He hissed out, making me fall back against the tree. "Or not." the boy laughed giving me a crooked smile, as he laid his hands on either side of me so I couldn't escape.

_-flashback-_

"Edward stop it!" I laughed, as he leaned over me, tickling my sides. It was in the middle of spring, and Edward had me pinned to the soft grass. His fingers trailed up and down my sides, as I laughed.

He chuckled. "I think I've found one of your weaknesses." He laughed, as he stood up, holding his hand out for me to take.

_-end flashback-_

My eyes were wide as I stared up at him, not in fear though. He reminded me so much of Edward, _my _Edward, that I couldn't bare it anymore. Tears started to make their way down my face. His cold fingers wiped the tears away.

"Edward…" I sobbed, my heart ached even more now. His fingers froze. "What did you just say?" He asked, I couldn't pick out his tone, my eyes were closed, sobs shook my entire body.

"Bella?" the boy asked, but I didn't hear him. My mind was thinking about Edward, my Edward, the one who died three years ago.

His flawless face, the way the corner of his lips always turned up into a crooked smile, making me melt. The way his warm hands caressed my cheeks every time I cried.

How he use to carry me back to my house and lay me gently on my bed, when I had fallen to sleep under this big tree, the ways he use to dazzle me by that smile of his…

"Edward…" I was shaking from head to toe, unable to control what I was doing. My heart was getting heavier and heavier, as I remembered every time I was with him.

"Bella?" the boy asked again, he brought me up off of the ground, his arms were underneath my knees and back, as he sat me down on his lap gently. "Shhh, calm down Isabella." He said, stroking my hair in a soothing manner.

His lips came down on my cheeks, kissing the tears away. I gasped in surprised, and recoiled away from him. "W-What are you doing?" I asked my sobs broke in a few times, making my sentence scattered.

"Calm down Bella…" He said, running his hands through my hair, he smiled at me. Then I realized something, how'd he know my name?

My eyes grew wide at this new information. "What is it?" he asked, his face held concern and alarm in it. "H-How do y-you know my name?" I asked, my voice once again shaking. Was this guy a stalker or something?

He laughed, as if I was missing a joke of some kind. "Bella, Bella, Bella, don't tell me you don't recognize me?" the bronze haired boy said almost in a mocking tone, his smile widened.

I looked at him, studying his features, with a confuse expression on my face. 'I-It can't be Edward! H-He's dead!' my thoughts screamed, though my heart, which was beating faster by the minute, wanted to believe that this boy was in fact the boy I had fallen in love with three years ago.

The boy sighed, his eyes held disappointment in it. "Bella, it's me…Edward." He breathed, his lips inches away from mine.

"B-but how-" I started to ask, my eyes held disbelief in them.

"Later." he mumbled before his lips crashed down onto mine.

I gasped as his cold lips touched mine. He held me closer, as our lip moved in sync. We stayed like that for a minute, before he pulled away, gasping for breath.

I stared at him, afraid if I looked away he'd disappear forever, my mind was whirling.

"You know…I don't even care if I'm going crazy right now." I sighed, leaning into his chest.

"You're not going crazy." He mumbled, in my ear. I smiled believing every word he said.

**-----------------------**

**A/N **

**So this is going to stay as a one shot! And umm…I hoped you liked it! **

**Review please!!!**

**-Nicole **

P.S Sorry for any spelling errors. _-cheesy smile-_


End file.
